The present invention is an improvement over the roller in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,293 and the roller in pending Application Ser. No. 206,213 filed on Nov. 13, 1980 U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,390 by Don. E,. Newman and entitled Screen Tensioning And Printing Frame.
In the above-mentioned patent and pending application, there is disclosed a screen tensioning roller which is rotatable relative to a frame for tensioning an entire edge portion of a fabric. I have found that ocassionally there is a need for repositioning of a small portion of the fabric or image at selected locations along the roller to compensate for errors usually unrelateds to fabric tension. Such compensations are often required because of defects, mistakes, substrate changes, or requirement changes in some other portion or portions of the manufacturing operation with which the printing is associated. The present invention is based on a recognition of that need and is directed to a solution of the problem of how to attain localized repositioning of the fabric or image.